Season 15
'Season 15 '''is the upcoming fifteenth season of [[Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out|''Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out]] on MTV. This is the fourth season to be filmed in Atlanta. Like the previous seasons, this season will contain 26 episodes. Production This season was renewed by MTV back in March 2019 apart of the show’s expansion for 90 episodes. This season went into production on December 9 until December 18, 2019 at Tyler Perry Studios. Cast * Nick Cannon (Host) * DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host) Returning Cast Members * DC Young Fly * Michael Blackson * Emmanuel Hudson * Chico Bean * Karlous Miller * Conceited * Charlie Clips * Hitman Holla * Timothy DeLaGhetto * Darren Brand * DeRay Davis * Matt Rife * Corey Charron * Bobb'e J. Thompson * Big Mack * Cortez Macklin * Rip Micheals * Jacob Williams * Shuler King * Tyler Chronicles * Royce Bell * Lil JJ * King Cannon * Watts Homie Quan * MC Jin * Carter Deems * Yvng Swag * Mope Williams * B-Daht * Burpie * DoBoy * Shawty * Spanky Hayes * Robert Hoffman * Justina Valentine * Jess Hilarious * B. Simone * Vena E. * Jay Cole * Teresa Topnotch * Lauren Flans * Nyima Funk * Maddy Smith * Lovely Mimi * Santwon New Cast Members * Hypno Carlito * Teddy Mora Guests * DaBaby * Young Thug * Lil Baby * Lil Durk * YBN Cordae * Chance The Rapper * Lil Keed * OMB Peezy * YK Osiris * DDG * T.I. * Affion Crockett * Fatboy * Donnell Rawlings * Cassidy * Saba * Yung Joc * Pivot Game * Cuban Doll * Queen Naija * Karlae * Cyn Santana * Doja Cat * Reginae Carter * Molly Brazy * Sisqo * Juvenile * Too Short * Big Daddy Kane * Da Brat * Rapsody * MC Lyte * Montell Jordan * Biz Markie * Ying Yang Twins * Fabo * Doug E. Fresh * Tyla Yaweh * Ambjaay * Barton Fitzpatrick * Miles Brown * Tommy Davidson * Clifton Powell * Jonathan Bennett * Travis Thompson * Jack Harlow * LaLa Anthony * Kiana Lede * Nessie Blaze * Nicole Zavala * Marsai Martin * Tiwa Savage * Marie Ramirez De Arellano * Lemeir Mitchell * Kranium * Sean Paul * Cory Gunz * 24K Goldn * Lost Boyz * Big Tigger * Peter Gunz * Erick Sermon * EPMD * Montel Williams * Tank * Trinidad James Trivia * This is also the tenth season for cast members Hitman Holla and Rip Micheals. * This season will feature new team colors. * This season will feature a "Old School vs New School" format replacing the "Red Team vs Black Team". * This season also brings back some of the cast members from Season 1 through Season 4. * This is the second season to feature a Christmas theme episode. * This is the first season since Season 12 where all episodes will air on it's original channel, MTV.